


Oh darling, if only you knew

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wanted to write something for someone i love a lot. not rereading so its gonna be rough.





	Oh darling, if only you knew

oh darling- if only you knew.   
if only you knew the way i dream of running my hair through your chocolate curls. Oh, how they become honey as the light falls across your face.

I will forever be mesmerized by the way you laugh- sweeter than sugar, just one chuckle brings me to my knees.

I yearn for your embrace- I do! do not blame me, but I melt under your touch. Hold my hand, dear, and show me the world you want to live in. I will build it for you, forever.

Let me paint a picture for you, dear. It’s nearly dawn, and the rain is leaving lines on the window. we turn off the lights and listen to music and the rain and tell each other things only shared at night, when the cover of darkness veils all.

I hope you see this, eventually. You mean so much.


End file.
